


past tense

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima writes Akashi's biography.</p>
            </blockquote>





	past tense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nijimura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijimura/gifts), [ouiripon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouiripon/gifts), [rire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rire/gifts).



- 

When Midorima discovered that he can write well and that he loved it so, he dreamt of writing a lot of stories that he could share to the world - poems, epics, legends, short stories, novels. What he never dreamt of was being asked to write the biography of one of the most important people in his life. One that was, unfortunately, living his numbered days.

 

“You’re the person closest to me.” Akashi was staying in his room in their estate at Kyoto as he felt the hospital too depressing to live in for the little time he had. The side table was now full of old photo albums, free from the papers he used to pore over for hours. “It only makes sense.”

 

_No, it did not_ , he thought as Midorima stared at the blank page of his word processor. It was cruelty to have him relive Akashi’s life through his words, but it was his last wish and there was no way he could (or would ever) refuse. What he can do now was immortalize Akashi through what he will be doing.

 

He placed his hand atop the keyboard and felt the warm keys beneath his touch. He started writing.  
  
 _Akashi Seijuurou ~~is~~ was -_

-

 

“Did I say this?” An amused smile was etched on Akashi’s face. He had lost a lot of weight and his cheekbones were very obvious against his pale skin. The laptop screen casted ghostly shadows on his face. “ _I will crush you until you are all dead_. That sounds really cruel.”

 

“I asked the people involved. It was a rather memorable line and gave them nightmares, apparently.” He sipped from his cup of tea and looked out the window. Just how long does he have with him? “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to add friendlier quotes next time. Something that can inspire. I want your life to have an impact on others, that’s my goal.”

 

“You don’t have to go that far.”

 

“You let me write this so just trust me about this, alright?”

 

“I will always trust you, Shintarou. That’s why I asked you first to do this for me, after all.”

 

Midorima placed his cup on the side table and sat beside Akashi on the bed. He took his hand in his and weaved their fingers together. Akashi leaned against his shoulder and closed his eyes.

 

“What are you writing right now?”

 

“Your university life. Admission to the best business program in the best university in the country.”

 

“T minus ten years.” Akashi let out a low chuckle. “Did you write about us?”

 

“No, I can’t. That’s too daring. I’d want to keep you from scandal and all.”

 

“I understand your concern but please include our story. Name yourself differently if you’d like. It won’t be my life if we’re not in it.”

 

“If you really want it, then I will.”

 

Akashi looked up at him and smiled. “Thank you, Shintarou.”

 

Midorima leaned down and planted a light kiss over his lips. “It’s nothing at all.” _You know I’d do anything for you._

-

 

“Will you let me add something before it gets printed?”

 

Midorima looked up from his laptop and pushed up his glasses. The only part missing was Akashi’s death.

 

“What would it be about?”

 

“It’s a secret.” Akashi gave him a mysterious smile.

 

“Fine.” He shook his head and returned his eyes to the screen. “But then, your…death is the only part missing. I don’t like having to write a detailed anecdote about it.”

 

Akashi pursed his lips in thought. He glanced outside the window with a wistful look in his eyes.

 

“Just talk about my final moments. How I spent them bedridden, reading books, revisiting photo albums, talking with friends, talking with you. Tell them I left this world on a rainy afternoon with a smile on my face. Tell them how I lived a memorable life. ” His voice had dropped into a whisper and tears have formed in his eyes. He bit his lip and smiled. “That I lived a life I would never regret.”

-

 

“Seijuurou.”

 

Several seconds passed without him answering. The skies were a dark gray and Midorima feared a rain would suddenly fall down without warning.

 

“Yes?” His eyes cracked open just a little bit.

 

“I-I just wanted to hear your voice.” _I was just making sure._

 

Akashi smiled weakly. “How’s the biography?”

 

“It’s already being printed. Won’t you tell me what you added there?”

 

“You’ll be able to read it soon enough.”

 

Midorima reached for his hand and held it together between his own.

 

“Stay with me until it is over,” Akashi whispered as if making a wish so fragile.

 

Midorima squeezed his hand lightly, giving him assurance. “I’d never leave you.”

 

“And I’m sorry that I have to.” Akashi said a while later when he thought Midorima had fallen asleep. But Midorima heard it all too well, and it took all he had to not break his promise of not showing weakness in front of him.

-

 

Midorima woke up with the steady beat of falling rain on the roof and a missing pulse beneath his hands.

-

 

_Akashi Seijuurou chose to live his last days in their estate in Kyoto rereading his favorite books that his mother had read him when he was but a boy, reliving old memories through their photo albums and talking with old friends. He drank a lot of tea and watched the sunsets through the big glass window in his room, commenting on how the soft orange gave him a sense of tranquility. Mostly, he spent his time with his special person sharing the beauty of silence with them. He died peacefully on a rainy afternoon with a satisfied smile on his face and a last message that said:_

_“I love seeing how droplets of rain collect on the window pane and slowly fall down like tears. I love seeing how lightning flashes beautifully across a dark gray sky before a roaring thunder fills the air. I love how a few rays of sun goes through the clouds after a storm has calmed down. I love the tickle of a light drizzle on afternoons when I forget to bring an umbrella. I love the feel of the wind that comes from the sea at sunset. I love how the light disappears slowly and all at once on evenings and how the first few stars shine on the sky. I love the soft flutter of a kiss over my own lips as if it was nothing but a dream, but I know there is nothing realer than it. And most of all, I love how every time I experience all these beautiful things this world has to offer, no matter how small, I am always with you._

_And that’s what made my life memorable. Thank you for staying until my last breath.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the funeral party ;v;  
> I'm sorry for another character death


End file.
